Flames of Fury
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fireverse AU, and post-film. Hans gains the powers of fire; in the most twisted way you can imagine. All Told in Hans' POV. Rated T for language and nudity. [I do not own Frozen, or the Fireverse AU on Tumblr.]


**Flames of Fury**

Fireverse AU, and post-film. Hans gains the powers of fire; in the most twisted way you can imagine. All Told in Hans' POV. Rated T for language and nudity.

 ** _[I do not own Frozen, or the Fireverse AU on_** _Tumblr_ ** _.]_**

* * *

 ** _"Jerk!"_**

 ** _"Twisted freak!"_**

 ** _"Killer!"_**

 _That's what everyone in my kingdom, including my 12 older brothers, has called me ever since they found out about my actions in Arendelle._

 _It has never stopped, since I was slammed into the dungeon back home; only allowed out every once in a while to muck out the horse stables. And even then, I still hear the names and insults they say about me; some of which I like [in secret of course]._

 _They've called me, a jerk, a twit, a fool, a stupid idiot, a killer, and more; some of which some of the younger kids in the kingdom are not even allowed to say._

 _But it matters not to me; their insults just give me strength._

 _Strength... in_ **FIRE** _._

 _Why, you ask?_

 _You see, All my time spent in the dungeons of my castle have built up my anger. Anger towards my failed goals: Killing Elsa, and ruling the kingdom of Arendelle. And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Elsa's meddling sister Anna._

 _The fire that burns in my heart every day and night, burns like a raging volcano, fueled by disaster, anger, fury, rage, bloodlust, and... EVIL._

 _I've never felt the cold of the dungeon cell since I was thrown into it, at least not for a few days. After all, the cold never bothered me anyway._

 _Ever since I was thrown in this craphole of a dungeon, I've been feeling... warm. The warmth of my fury, combined with my hatred for my stupid older brothers. The jerkface monkeys that put me in here. The next time one comes in to see me, I'm kickin' them in the shin. That should teach them a lesson in respect._

 _ **Now** , i feel it. My anger, burning, hotter than the surface of the sun. _

_Only just now, I've developed the power: the power to wield fire. It took me by surprise when fire burst outta my hands, the polar opposite to Elsa's powers. I'd only just kept this secret from my brothers, **and** the dungeon guards._

 _As the weeks wear on, I've been fueling my fire; feeling the rage more & more, forever growing stronger._

 _Controling my powers... **and** keeping them a secret... that's taken some time, but it's all been worth it._

 _It's been ages... weeks... months... And now... my fire is fully powerful. I can see it now; I can also turn my flames blue, I can fly, and I can also create a storm of my own, a storm... of FIRE!_

 _The flames are no longer my burden, nor my brothers, or anyone in this craphole backwater kingdom, or anything. The only thing in my mind?_ **DESTRUCTION.**

 _It's time to test my limits and break through._

 _I feel... the rage._

 _I feel... the fury._

 _I... feel... the fire._

 _No._

 _I'm not just feeling the fire._

 _I... I AM the fire._

 _Fire is coursing through my blood._

 _I see my fire now, burning my gloves to ash. Yet it doesn't hurt. Not that I even care about those gloves._

 _That damn Elsa, and her damned sister Anna. They make me feel... angrier. Angrier than ever._

 _I feel my anger in my eyes. My dreamy green eyes. But there are no dreams in my eyes now. Only anger, fury, rage, and... FIRE._

 _Oh my god, my eyes. I see them in the reflection of an old shield I've found in my cell. They're no longer green; they're now slowly filling, with green puddles of fury; like molten lava._

 _When I open them, all the green is gone; now all that's there is firey solid green eyes, burning with rage, and the pupils... changing... changing into those of a dragon's. And the teeth, in my mouth... some of them are... longer, and sharper than I remember._

 _Could this be a side effect of gaining my new fire powers?_

 _Whatever the case, It will be worth it, when I make good on my promise of threats on my eldest brother, the one who sentenced me to the dungeon for my crimes in that, that stupid craphole kingdom of Arendelle. He will soon pay... and Anna and Elsa... they will also pay... oh yes..._

 _Is.. is my skin burning?_

 _No. I know what sunburn looks like, and this isn't it. My skin's pigmentation... altering. Turning from normal human flesh to... firey orange. And now, it's... it's... itching. Itching something... fierce. I see... goosebumps. Hundreds of goosebumps, bulging, flattening, forming rough ridges, yet still retaining the skin color._

 _Ugh... my... my ears. They seem to be changing, elongating, and pointing, like that of a bat. But, it's not a bat I'm turning into. It's something... different._

 _I can feel my fingers... growing. Growing longer, and the nails are now sharper. Sharper than knives._

 _I can now feel the flames burning my clothes off, boots and all. I almost feel the cold air raising gooseflesh on my naked scaly body. Not that I need clothes, anyway._

 _and now, my feet seem to be changing. my toes are growing longer, and sharper nails, just like my hands._

 _When I look at myself now, I have... changed. An all new Prince Hans Westergaard is here: the King of Fire._

 _And now I see that one of those guard assholes has discovered me. He'll be the first to feel my wrath. Anyone who refuses to leave me be, will be punished. My eyes flash, and now the guard is just standing there in horror. Why? Because... I have turned him into wood!_

 _Now I can finally break free, free from my brothers. I have now created my own volcano lair, and I commanded all in the kingdom, including my brothers, to stay away. Should anyone disobey this law, then they will join my wood statue collection. That guard was just the start of it. And now, my revenge on those pathetic people of the kingdom of Arendelle... will be finalized._

 _And Elsa, you will the the next to suffer, as well as your sister Anna..._

* * *

Hans is so badass when naked and scaly, ain't he?

Anna & Elsa, and their friends, had better watch out!

Not bad for my first Frozen Fireverse AU fanfic, huh?

Can you find the 'Let it Go' references in this fanfic?

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
